Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor controller and a motor comprising the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a typical motor controller, the control chip of the control circuit board is attached to the inner wall of the control box via a metal press strip. However, the control chip is easily damaged or deformed due to the pressure from the metal press strip. In addition, during short circuit experiments, the contact position between the metal press strip and the control chip fails to pass the withstand voltage test.